bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Osamu
(This character is still unfinished and can still use some more information in it. Sorry for the inconvenience. ^_^) ' '''Osamu '(修, Osamu lit. "Discipline") a shinigami renowned for his great strength and unmatched skills. His name was legendary and his feats were recounted in many history books in the very libraries of Soul Society. For unknown reasons, he disappeared without a trace. Appearance Osamu's appearance is that of an average teenager, his actualy age however is far from what meets the eye. He has black hair and a fair complexion. His hair reaches his nape at the back and covers his left eye in the front. A lock of hair could also be seen sticking out from the rest of Osamu's hair. He stands at 6 ft. and 10 inches, though his physical structure, which isn't as muscular as others, makes him look shorter. His regular outfit consist of the usual japanese uniform called the Gakuran as he commened on how it makes him feel comfortable though there are times that he wears many other human clothes of his liking. Personality Osamu, at first sight will be seen as a lazy, unwilling person. Often displaying an expressionless face, he can appear as a person who doesn't care of anything at all. The way his eyes appear when he stares has this undeniable intimidating factor about it which scares a lot of people. Contrary to this, Osamu is actually a very caring person who extends his hands to those who needs it. He regularly helps people and can be very protective, even to those he barely knows. This behavior eventually leads him to be his town's own steward and protector against disturbance like hollow attacks or any other spiritual problems. Osamu is more of a man of action who does things in his own way quickly. He doesn't like leaving out his responsibilities and makes it that he finishes them as fast as he can. Osamu levels out his priorities and does things by having them done accordingly. He maintains a calm and collected demeanor even in the most dire situations. Rarely does Osamu panic, even rarely to see him shocked. However, even Osamu is not impossible to be surprised through sheer performace of great power or the like but he recovers quickly and put himself at ease through mere observation of the situation at the given moment. Although very protective of innocent people, Osamu is not a very social person. He rarely talks to others unless very necessary and can often be seen keeping to himself. This behavior gave him few friends and even then, none can truly make him come out from his shell. The way he expresses himself is very much different compared to the others as many had commented on how he lacks emotion. However, Osamu was more cheerful and livelier during his younger days, during his time in Soul Society as part of the Gotei 13. At that time, Osamu was quite a center of the crowd kind of a guy. He greets almost everyone he meets up with and displays a radiant smile towards them. He listens to problems and gives advices to people who needs them. He was a nice guy but is also quite a prankster. There are many times at he actually played pranks toward the famous Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto but caused him injuries along the way and didn't get away without punishment. Eventually, due to reasons unknown to many, Osamu grew to be more mature and became the quiet loner after his last mission. Osamu pays great respect towards women, so much that he is unwilling to hurt one no matter what the cause. He cannot forgive men who hurts women and makes them pay with whatever punishment he can give, even death. This respect for women was taken from his own mother's teachings who died of an unknown reason. Osamu has a great length of patience, and barely becomes annoyed. He doesn't let insults get to him and stays calm. However, getting him angry is not impossible but is truly quite terrifying when it occurs. Especially if subjects concern about his mother, women, or any other else that is related. During that period, he balances himself from a very thin line of whatever humanity he have within himself to think straight but many time this had failed and caused devastation in a very high degree of it. Arrogance can also trigger Osamu's anger but not as much as having to hurt women. It can strike a nerve or two and will usually lead to a fight. What Osamu truly hates are people who can't stand up for their arrogance, mostly the ones boasting their skills but unable to prove so. Whenever Osamu enters a fight, he bursts out and attacks without hesitation of any sort. He likes showing off the difference between him and his opponents to scare them into a forfeit. However, when this fails and is left with no other choice but to defeat his opponents, he makes sure to make it quick and painless as he can. This does not mean Osamu hates to fight, rather he likes challenges every once and a while to sharpen his rough edges. What he hates are challengers who can't stand up against him. With every win, he has a habit of insulting and looking down towards his enemy. This is not a sign of being boastful but actually a supportive act to make them stronger. Osamu rarely kills his defeated enemies, showing a bit of pity towards them but exceptions always happen. Osamu has a hobby of reading books of anykind. Even when he was still part of Gotei 13, he loved visiting the library to read. As of now, he finished reading about a million books. This certain hobby gave him knowledge beyond the average person or shinigami. History Sypnosis Equipments 'Soul Suppressing Needle - '''An instrument Osamu uses to completely mask his reiatsu and reiryoku, giving the idea that he is just a plain human without any spiritual power. To use this, he inserts the needle in his chest as it enters the core of his soul and suppress the energy coming out from it. This instrument is a prototype created by his friend in Gotei 13, who later died in a mission with him. He later stole it from the office where they keep equipments from shinigamis who died. Powers and Abilities ''"I'm sorry, indeed the powers I hold is truly not such a pretty sight. Afterall, all you ever see is darkness sprouting from place to place. There is no art in it, no complexity, just a simple matter of having to overpower my enemies by surrounding them with something they could be scared of." --- Osamu describing his powers 'Vast Spiritual Power - '''Osamu has a vast amount of reiryoku inside him, far exceeding that of an average captain. He describes it as something very terrfying as such that it takes a lot of him to be able to hold it in. However, there was more to it than just being overwhelming and vast. Even with Osamu trying to control it, there would always be instances where it could still harm people as shown when his neighbors started having fevers that did not stop until he left the neighborhood. Plants wither rapidly in his presence, and small animals find it uneasy to even move there limbs. Vice-captain level shinigamis couldn't stick around him for too long as it makes them sick, literally. When unleashed, it sprouts as darkness engulfing the light from every direction. Osamu uses a special accesory to completely seal it in, giving the impression he doesn't have spiritual power at all. '''Master Swordmanship Specialist - '''While Osamu does not use his zanpakuto quite regularly as the others, his skill in swordmanship is not to be questioned. He can swiftly cut across an entire army, effectively slicing each in half without having to stain his blade with blood. Osamu prefers to fight in a way the would most likely end it quickly, humiliating many of his opponents by doing so. He was able to hold his own against three espada-level arrancars, all having to resort to their release forms to even fight equally against him. Many had already commented that Osamu may be one of the best swordmen in all of Soul Society during his stay there. Osamu fights using the sword in two different ways: *'Reverse Grip Position/Offensive Form - 'Holding the sword in a manner that the blade points at the opposite of the thumb. Osamu's favorite form of sword fighting and the most offensive one. The reverse grip indicates Osamu's way of showing the difference between his level and his opponent's, a rather insulting way of fighting as such that technically holding the sword this way is usually used for defending. He uses his overwhelming strength to crush whatever his blade lays upon. Only a few can even stand their ground and not be pushed back when Osamu hits them with his sword. On the rarest occasion, he spins around his sword during his assault to add to its effectiveness in combat. *'Tactical Form - 'Osamu no longer holds his sword in simply one way. On contrary to his offensive form that involves breaking through to his enemies' defense, Osamu would now try to ''get around it. He focuses more on the weak spots and openings of his opponent rather than wildly swinging his sword towards them. He increases his speed and would usually try to surprise his opponent with it. 'Hakuda Practitioner - '''Although unadept to unarmed combat compared to others, Osamu has a fair share of his own skills in hand-to-hand fighting. He relies on his reflexes when fighting barehanded and takes on to attacking when he sees the right time to strike. Osamu commented that even though his Hakuda skills are not perfect or even that great, for him it does not take an expert to throw simple kicks and punches with enough force in them. '''Flash Step Master - '''One of the skills Osamu is really proud of having, even sometimes showing off with it. His prowess when it comes to flash steps is truly amazing, one remarkable example is how he played with the arrancars of Hueco Mundo, making them believe they were fighting numerous enemies while in truth he only used flash step to create afterimages that were so realistic that it gave the picture of Osamu fighting each arrancar individually. He can leap from one place to another in a matter of seconds, travel long distances in one blink and barely even breaking a sweat from doing so. During his time on Soul Society, he used to play pranks on the Captain-Commander and eventually have the latter chase him across Seireitei without getting caught. '''Kidō Master - '''In terms of using the original Kido spells, Osamu would always fail in summoning them effectively. Whenever he tries casting one Kido spell, it would explode right on his face or severely harm his arms. At first, Osamu thought that he simply had no talent in Kido but he later realized that it wasn't him that had the problem, it was actually the spells that didn't suite him well. He can't use the original spells because his spiritual power is different from the others as the original spells don't work on him as with other shinigamis. This is why Osamu created his own set of Kido Spells, he mentioned that it is not perfect but it should work for him just fine. He used his spells with great efficiency and accuracy, enough to rival those more experienced with him in terms of Kido. '''Immense Strength - '''The true level of Osamu's strength is yet unknown but he had repeatedly shown that his strength is a force to reckon with. With pure brute strength alone that he was able to toss around several gillians and throw back many ceroes. He tanked an army of shinigamis and run them through with ease. Many of his feats that involved using his strength showed remarkable examples that Osamu possesses herculean strength surpassing many. '''Unbelievable Reflexes - '''Perhaps Osamu's greatest asset in combat is his reflexes that not only gave trouble to many arrancars he battled during one of his missions, made three of the highest ranked Espadas release to even manage to lay one single contact with him. Osamu can dodge incoming attacks with great accuracy and remain unharmed for long durations of battle. There was many times that he evaded point-blank cero blasts and had no injury whatsoever. This contrasts his battle style in which he lays upon destruction towards his enemies by wildly swinging his sword but he mentioned that if he can avoid damage while doing so, he will, saying that there would be no point risking own's safety while doing battle. His reflexes allow him to stay calm and avoid surprise attacks in many situations. '''Perceptive Combatant - '''Osamu prefers to fight with brute strength but when the time comes, Osamu had several times proven himself to be quite perceptive. When he changes his form of fighting, he can easily deduce patterns from his opponent and eventually find a hole to go into. He can see through rapid movements and sometimes even anticipate the next move, giving him enough time to counteract. Though, he mentioned that he would rather not use his brain when it comes to fighting as he said that it would be that much of a pain if he ever did so. '''High Intellect - '''Though not evident to his looks, Osamu is a person with intelligence higher than even he could imagine. He keeps it a habit to gather information as much as he ''could, meaning whenever possible on his hectic schedule. At times, he can spout out things that people wouldn't even think he could possibly even know. He has a deep understanding of how people thinks and how emotion could get in their way of action, all this in simple observation that he didn't even focused in. A genius in a simple description. Kidō Spells / Shoutotsu '''Shoutotsu (衝突, Shōtotsu ''lit. ''"Collisions") a set of spells Osamu himself had developed. Like the original Kidō Spells, Shoutotsu spells has a variation of effects like attacking, defending, binding, supporting etc. Unlike the original Kidō spells, Shoutotsu spells does not have any incantation. Osamu had shown the ability to branch one spell to another, giving more effective results to his battle strategy. Osamu commented that he is completely immune to his own set of spells, no matter what the effect they give-off. Kyōsei tsume (強制爪, Nail of Compulsion) - Osamu summons a black blade of energy into his hand to aid him in combat. The blade allows Osamu to make his reiryoku flow into it to give additional power to each swing Osamu makes. *'Enhanced Kyosei tsume - '''Osamu has the ability to further enhance the use of this spell by upgrading it through reiatsu control. This time, whenever the blade hits something, it causes an explosion by overloading itself with Osamu's reiatsu. The explosive effect, however, cannot be controlled by Osamu himself. '''Heion-ryoku' (平穏力, Undisturbed Force) - A spell that simply focuses Osamu's reiatsu and harden it to form small needles that comes out from his own skin. Depending on how Osamu uses it, each needle has enough force to create moderately-sized craters in the ground and holes in walls, hills, etc. Osamu can make it that the needles become intangible and pass through physical objects but this ability cannot pass on to energy-based objects, as such barriers made of energy can easily deflect it. Akuryō shippo (悪霊しっぽ, Demon's tail) - Calls forth a long black whip-like object that forms from Osamu's index finger and middle finger, wrapping itself around it. The whip can extend itself upto 1 mile and reach anything within. The whip is razor sharp and can normally cut through any object. Osamu can use the whip for piercing and can run through ordinary shinigami flesh with little to no effort. *'Enhanced Akuryo shippo - '''Osamu can use the whip for more dangerous effects like having it sprout more of it from the main whip. He uses it to surprise unsuspecting enemies as well for battling hordes of hostiles. Each tip can produce a laser-like beam that can easily pierce through most defenses. '''Kura kanjō' (暗感情, Dark Emotions) - One of Osamu's actual favorites but rarely used. It summons a hound-like creature that emerges from his own body. The hound is black and white in color and takes a rather demonic form with glowing red eyes. The spell was created accidentally by Osamu after he tried relieving his stress through release of his own reiatsu. He noticed that it took figure of its own but incomplete overall. The spell embodies his dark emotions and stress. He can summon more than one hound and can currently have 5 at once. Each hound is roughly twice the size of Osamu and can bite off through almost any object. The hounds are highly resilient to injury but wounding them is not impossible. Their blood is made of acid that can melt an arrancar's hierro in a matter of seconds. They eat up anything on their path and is able to digest them very quickly without any side effect. However, Osamu cannot summon more than 5 in one day as it gives him a bad headache that takes away his focus. Fuman (不満, Discontent) - It allows the use of Osamu's reiatsu at its greatest. The spell converts the reiatsu Osamu emits into countless branches of black thorns that sprouts from Osamu's own body. Effective for defending against energy-based attack as it absorbs energy and disperse it as useless reishi. Osamu can travel through each branch without difficulty, appearing to be swimming in them and effectively hiding his appearance. The branches can regenerate and sprout more of it with ease. Osamu is seen using this Shoutotsu with great creativeness, controlling Fuman according to his will. Gen'eki ken'o (原液嫌悪, Undiluted Hatred) - A destructive spell Osamu uses only when he desires to kill his opponent without any hesitation. The spell starts with Osamu summoning a lavender-colored orb on his hand, said orb having the power to attract objects into it. Then with a burst of reiatsu, the orb will cause Osamu's reiatsu to manifest itself as flames the same color as with the orb. The flames will start to encircle Osamu and cover an entire 300 meter radius as it swirls up, forming a vortex of fire that could high enough to burn anything up to the stratosphere of the Earth. Anything caught within are easily burned to ashes, including any form of spiritual energy. Touching the walls of the vortex can cause serious harm as it burns almost anything within the matter of seconds, including metal. Osamu prefers not to use this spell because of the destruction it can cause and the harm it can give to innocent people. Fuhon'i no ishi (不本意の意志, Will of the Unwilling) - One of Osamu's binding spells. A true troublesome spell that could give anyone problems. Osamu starts this spell by spreading out his reiatsu in the entire area. Once the preparation is complete, Osamu can activate Fuhon'i no ishi to hold his enemies at place. It displays the capability to make several eyes appear in different places where Osamu's reiatsu could be felt. Each eye is truly terrifying in appearance, possessing red iris and snake-like pupil. Whenever one makes an eye-contact with one, they are paralyzed and will be unable to move. They would feel pain in their muscles as if it is being constricted and would start to have headaches. The trick in this spell is that resisting it makes it more stronger and would eventually lead to death unless Osamu himself stopped it. The only way to break it is to simply lose hope and give up, to stomp on their own pride and accept defeat. Once broken, the spell can no longer affect you any longer for the rest of your life. There is no other way to break it except for finding what the trick is by the victim himself/herself. Fear is also one factor that affects the strength of the spell, the more you panic and start becoming scared will the spell become truly powerful. It should be noted that only one glare on any of the eyes will the effect take place. This spell is Osamu's least used, mentioning that it is inhumane to use it. Zanpakuto Kyoushin '(共振, ''Kyōshin lit. "Resonance") is the name of Osamu's zanpakuto that takes the form of what seems to be an ordinary katana. It possesses a black hilt and a square-shape guard. Kyoushin has a habit of taking in Osamu's reiatsu and overflow himself with it, giving the blade the appearance of one of Osamu's '''Kyōsei tsume '''with the only difference is Kyoushin having a hilt and a guard. Osamu said that he can never use Kyoushin in its sealed state, being a rule Kyoushin himself had given him, this reason made Osamu barely using his zanpakuto in actual combat. '''Shikai: '''Released by the phrase: '''Unmask yourself, Kyoushin's blade will uncover itself from Osamu's black reiatsu and reveal a transparent glass-like blade. The moment Kyoushin is unsealed, Osamu's spiritual power will start to purify and turns from its shadowy black appearance to that of a bright white light that illuminates from Osamu. He then shatters the blade with his own hands through gripping hard in to it. The shards will reform itself behind Osamu and create four large mirrors roughly twice of Osamu's own size. Shikai Special Ability: 'Kyoushin grants Osamu the ability to manipulate each mirror to his own liking. The mirrors themselves have special attributes that when executed properly, makes Osamu a cut below from being unbeatable. Osamu can freely use the mirrors in any of its state whether shattered or not. Osamu can choose to break the mirrors into tiny shards that he can use effectively against his enemies. Each shard has the ability to reform itself into objects Osamu wants to create. The shards can easily deflect concentrated energy and redirect them in any direction. The shards are also very resilient to physical damage contrary to ordinary glass, making it a great all-around defense against many attacks. They also have great cutting power that depends on how much effort and force Osamu gives. However, there is more to Kyoushin than simply being a zanpakuto great for defense and offense. The mirrors are portals to Osamu's own dimension deep within his soul and grants him the ability to enter and leave it at will. Only Osamu himself can enter and that which came from him. He uses this ability to give him advantage in his fights. Although, the duration of his stay in the dimesion is extremely limited, only lasting up to 10 seconds each time he enters and takes another 10 seconds before he can re-enter again. The reason for this is that staying long in the dimension may cause him to be permanently cut-off from the rest of reality, locking him within an eternal realm of nothingness. Kyoushin can produce several other effects with his mirrors that only he and Osamu can truly understand. During Osamu's training with Kyoushin, the latter explained that each of his abilities are the representation of Osamu's hidden desires. To master each is to be able to find a solution to answer each desire and put a stop to his soul's never ending scream. *'Uso no Mikata (うその見方, Liar's view) - Osamu can perform the capability to show different images from the mirror. Like an optical illusion, Osamu can confuse his enemies and make them believe on something that is not there. He perfected this ability and how it is to be used, what angle and place this images are to be shown, the distance and everything else to be taken to consideration. This ability is to represent Osamu's desire to change everything for the better, manifesting itself as images of Osamu's thoughts. Although still unable solve the desire, Osamu's resolve to do it is complete thus his mastery of the ability. *'Fuyo-ryoku '(不溶力, Undissolved Power) - A manifestation of Osamu's desire to grow stronger. The technique allows quick death to those unprepared. By having the shards of the mirror spread all over, escape is one option not truly advised. The moment a shard makes contact with anything, it quickly grows and engulfs the object it touch. The shard grows in a unpredictable manner, sometimes even having itself grow into ''the object, causing destruction within. *'Jibun o mite''' (自分を見て, Seeing Oneself) - The technique is started by having Osamu's reiatsu connect with his opponent's, thus having a certain connection between. Osamu then reforms a mirror in front of him and using Uso no Mikata, he creates an image of him to fool his opponent and trick them into attacking. At the very last moment, he changes the image into that of his opponent. Whatever damage taken by the mirror will reflect on to the one who damaged it, also taking damage. However, Osamu cannot cause harm his opponent directly as for this technique to be of use, his opponent must be the one to damage himself through this process. *'Hikari yōsha' (光容赦, Unrelenting Light) - The most destructive technique Osamu's shikai has to offer. Done through Osamu's hidden desire to destroy. Osamu has no actual control of this ability unless in the heat of battle in which Osamu begins to accumulate too much emotion in him. Upon Osamu's command, all of the shards will rise up a few hundred meters up in the air then rain down on his enemies. The moment it reaches the ground, the shards will form several pillars. This pillars will act as conductors to Osamu's vast spiritual energy in which he send directly on to the ground where the pillars stand in place. Once all is released, a huge explosion will take place that reaches well over a mile radius. Bankai: ''Not yet achieved. ''